


Nigiri

by ferric



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou brought the goban home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigiri

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Random Hikago Event on tumblr](http://esamastation.tumblr.com/post/148058035716/random-hikago-event)

When Shindou first brought the goban home, Touya knew that it was different. No, actually, he knew before that. A week ago, Shindou had whispered into Touya’s ear just before he nod off to sleep how his grandmother thought he should have his grandfather’s goban now. Shindou’s grandfather had passed away a month back.

Touya still remembered the heavy silence that followed.

He gave the goban a weary look. May was here, dripping green and warmth over the front porch; spring spilling into the garden. But as Touya opened the door so that Shindou could carry the goban in, he felt a chill ghosting over his skin.

Shindou wiped down the goban every day with care. But he refused to use it. Some nights, Touya caught him sitting by it, both black and white bowls opened by his side.

Touya thought of his late father, who cast away his pro career in Japan to travel the world, only to still be anchored by a goban with an invisible opponent who couldn’t still be in this world. Touya thought of the loneliness that settled deeper and deeper into his father over time even though so many pros were clamoring for a chance to play a game against him. He knew, with an unnatural certainty, that this goban was placed in the same exact position that his father’s old goban was before it was moved.

Shindou was startled when Touya sat across from him, blinking owlishly in confusion when Touya took one of the goke.

“Nigiri?”

Shindou straightened. The strange melancholy slowly evaporated from his frame. It was the first time Touya felt the full intensity of Shindou’s attention this week since the goban came into their home. He didn’t realized how much he missed it.

Shindou seemed hesitant at first, but as he reached for the white stones in his goke, Touya could see the life being breathed back into his body. Touya’s chest felt light at the sight.

 _I am here_ , Touya thought. _Hikaru, I am here_.

As if he could hear Touya’s thoughts, Shindou glanced up at him with a shy smile.

 

 

 


End file.
